


Mission

by tintatalk



Category: Block B
Genre: M/M, jihoon being oblivious cause why not, jihoon being really horny since he's a little boy, taeil being cute cause when isn't he really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:19:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tintatalk/pseuds/tintatalk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kyung tells him about what other boy groups do behind closed doors, Jihoon embarks on a mission to seduce one of his hyungs. It's only later that he realises there's only ever been one hyung for him anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted on aff under a different username!
> 
> I forgot about Yukwon's gf when I was writing this so yeah, lol. It's Jihoon x everyone before ending with taepyo
> 
> It's technically complete, but I'll be adding a sextra chapter after this, 'cause is it really complete without taepyo sex? i'll let you decide that for yourself, hehe. also i'm really new to the block b fandom and i need people to cry over them with so if anyone has twitter can i pls be your friend, i promise i'm nice!! <3

Jihoon’s _horny_.

He’s hot, he’s sweaty and he’s hard as fuck.

There’s only so much jerking off he can do before he’s sure he’s going to jerk his own cock off. Besides, doing it by himself isn’t satisfying enough anyway. It just isn’t the real thing, and apparently his body knows that too.

So, Jihoon has been doing a little research. He knows with the schedule they have and the status he holds, that he won’t be able to have a meaningful relationship with a girl. It’s pretty pointless to even think that he may have a chance, so Jihoon immediately rules girlfriend off his list.

Instead, Jihoon tries for the next best thing (or the next same best thing, Jihoon isn’t really sure) and that is a boyfriend. Jihoon has never had any issues with who he'd take to bed. He’s just grateful that anyone would even entertain the idea of being with him. Either way, it’s not like he can get any old boy if he considers the whole girlfriend problem again. He wouldn’t be able to see him as often as he’d like.

However, when Jihoon gets rudely awakened one day by a loud shrill next to his ears, he realises that funnily enough there are boys he sees often. Boys he sees far too often, he grumbles, turning his pillow to the side, ignoring whoever dared to wake him up.

It’s later when Jihoon is about to take a shower and catches an eyeful of Yukwon’s undressed body that he gets reminded of the fact that his members are boys.

Suddenly an idea formulates in his head. He’s a boy, his members are boys – it’s perfect in his eyes. They’re together all the time _and_ they have just as much to lose as him. The idea just makes sense, why wouldn’t he make full use of it? The only thing he’s hesitant about is which member to get with. They all have their own appealing features, it’s hard to just choose one. He wishes he could have the cake whole, and the thought of compromising doesn’t seem fun at all but he relents. Whatever. He just needs to fuck someone. Or get fucked. He’s not picky.

Hey, don’t look at him like that. He didn’t come up with the idea by himself. In the eyes of his hyungs, he’s the most innocent little boy, so how could you even _think_ … Besides, it was all Kyung. (Obviously, when isn’t it Park Kyung’s fault?) But to be fair to Kyung, Jihoon realises that it was his fault for taking it out of context. For applying it to his own context.

Okay, okay, here’s what happened.

Picture this scene: Kyung, on the couch, head resting on the arm of the fake leather. Jaehyo is next to the team’s shameless member, trying to ignore said member’s wandering feet. Taeil sits close-by on a removable chair, and next to him is where Jihoon sits, on the floor, resting against Taeil’s creaky seat.

In the middle of an ad break, Kyung had suddenly perked up, looking conspiring as ever. Jihoon should’ve automatically known to not listen to the other. When Kyung looks like he’s about to trick the whole world into thinking he’s the best Block B member, Jihoon should pick up on the hint to block his ears. But alas, he throws his feeble caution to the wind and learns about things he really doesn't need to know. He learns about what other groups do  _behind closed doors_.

“It’s because of our hectic schedules,” Kyung explains slowly, raising his hands in the air. His facial expression is a mix of serious mischievousness, and Jihoon doesn’t really understand what that means except for spelling out trouble. “They just can’t help themselves, it’s natural.”

“Ew,” Jaehyo’s face crinkles in disgust and he turns his head away from Kyung to face the TV. “I don’t even want to imagine that with you guys.”

“Aw, hyung!” Kyung leans over the couch and grabs the other around the neck with the inner of his elbow. He ignores Jaehyo and his struggling with a big smile on his face. “Not even me?”

“Get away from me, you disgusting--!” Jaehyo pushes his hand in Kyung’s face, scrambling away from the touchy feely younger.

Meanwhile, Jihoon lies on Taeil’s chair with a contemplative look on his face. He knows he should be laughing at this. Heck, Taeil is rolling his eyes, giggling animatedly at the scene. It’s his cue to laugh, to let out his big booming laugh that engulfs the room and changes the atmosphere entirely. But Jihoon can’t get the image Kyung has generated out of his head. The image of someone jerking him off, _sucking_ him off startles him and he almost hits Taeil in the face by accident.

It’s safe to say that since he’s debuted, he hasn’t had much alone time. Let alone, time with anyone. The fact that other groups help each other in their time of need interests him. Because despite knowing that his members are good-looking, handsome young men, he’s never even had the slightest inkling he could think of them in that way. They are his members, his _hyungs_. Practically family.

But now that he’s started thinking about it, he can’t help himself but wonder what it would be like with them. What it would be like with _all_ of them.

Sex with his leader would be harsh, brutal. Jihoon wouldn’t make it out alive. His leader is strong and large – stocky in a way that Jihoon is not. Jihoon can imagine the other sinking his teeth in Jihoon’s neck, marking him as his own.

With Jaehyo, it would be the opposite. Despite his hyung’s narcissistic qualities, sex with Jaehyo would be different. His hyung would fuck in the same way he courts his women. Slow, soft, romantic. Jihoon would be taken out for dinner first, candlelight most probably. There’d be roses and sweet smelling incense. Soft pillows and even softer kisses. It’d be slow and tender.

He can imagine sex with Minhyuk would be similar to a mix of both Jiho and Jaehyo. His dancer hyung would take him out for dinner, give him roses, kiss him on the cheek. But when they get back home, things would take a quick turn and soon he’d be pressed into the sheets with Minhyuk breathing harshly in between the crease of his shoulder.

Sex with Kyung would be slippery and fast. The other man would slip to his knees in a blink of an eye, and he’d take Jihoon in his mouth with such expertise Jihoon would be gasping for air before he could even realise what was going on. Kyung would guzzle him down, all with a cheeky smile on his face.

With Yukwon, Jihoon can also imagine sex being slick and fast. They’d be busy in the middle of promotions, too horny to stop themselves and realise they were being watched by fans. There’d be lots of teasing in public, and by the time they get back home, they’d tumble fast into bed without a care in the world.

Lastly, sex with his eldest hyung. His smallest hyung. His cutest hyung. It would be different, or at least that’s what he thinks. In reality, he cannot imagine what sex with his favourite hyung would entail. Would it be hard and fast? Or would it be more slow, loving, caring? Would Jihoon take him out for dinner beforehand? Would Taeil take _him_ out? What would happen?

The idea puzzles him, unable to picture what the scenario would demand. His hyung is small and soft but at the same time, strong and thick. Taeil is muscular, with huge arms and a firm body. Yet, he has a warm smile, delicate features, loving personality. If people could embody oxymorons, his hyung would do so to a T, with features and characteristics that one would expect war against each other. How can he be something and yet something else entirely at the same time?

Just the thought of his hyung and what they could be like together makes him feel tingly.

But alas, he knows that he just has to take what he can get. While Taeil is his number one goal of the hyungs, for the simple matter of finding out what sex with him would _actually_ be like, Jihoon knows that he just has to willingly accept whichever of them. Which really isn’t as bad as he’s making it out to be. He’s lucky to even be considering the idea that one of them might actually respond to his moves. How does he know anyone will react?

Well, technically, they're all probably as horny as him. They’d taste the sweet want just as he does.

And so, Jihoon embarks on his mission. _The_ mission. He’s been hard for so long, he needs release. He assumes his members are just as tied up as he is. It’s perfect. Foolproof. All he needs to do is seduce one of them. So, he goes about and does so, all in typical A+ Jihoon fashion.

He goes around touching people.

Honestly, this is just Jihoon’s method of weeding out the weak. It’s the Darwinian theory, you know? The whole natural selection thing. Jihoon’s just doing his own scientific study, in his own very specific and meticulous way. If the members don’t respond to him, then he’ll continue to go down the list. Hopefully, one of them will react the way he wants them to, preferably with a smile and not a slap.

Jihoon starts his mission one day on their way to promote at MusicBank. He decides to make this trip about his leader, his old friend Jiho. They’re close enough in age and Jihoon thinks he knows his leader pretty well. So he goes and takes the seat next to him as they move to sit in the team van.

He briefly sees a look of sadness on Taeil’s face and there’s an urge within him to retract his decision and sit next to his eldest hyung. But, he quickly brushes it away. He always sits next to Taeil, he can spend one trip away from him – even if it makes him feel weird inside. Regardless, today’s his Jiho-seducing day anyway, and Jihoon forces himself to pay his full attention to his leader-hyung.

He starts by resting his head on Jiho’s shoulder, his body stiff and crooked, waiting to see if there’s any adverse reaction to his less than subtle movement. Instead, Jiho moves his shoulder out further, allowing Jihoon to rest more comfortably, singing one of their songs as he does so.

Jihoon breathes deeply through his nose, trying to will away the butterflies in his stomach. So far, Jiho hasn’t provided any signs of discomfort and Jihoon decides to up the ante, oh-so-casually moving an arm to drape over his leader’s bobbing knee.

As soon as Jihoon’s arm connects with Jiho, his leader’s prior leg movement and singing instantly halts. Jihoon’s breath catches in his throat, knowing that this is the move to either make it or break it. He realises that Jiho’s thinking the situation through in his head, probably figuring out how to react. Jihoon is a touchy-feely kind of guy. Jihoon knows it, Jiho knows it, BBCs know it. And as Jihoon continues to slowly, but surely, creep his hand further down Jiho’s leg, he knows that Jiho’s trying to figure out whether _this_ touching goes past normal Jihoon-touching.

Eventually, Jiho seems to snap out of whatever trance he was in and quickly moves his leg away from Jihoon’s wandering hand. He places he knees together, a quick but efficient move making sure Jihoon’s not able to potentially touch his precious junk once more. Not that he did, but all the same.

Jihoon turns his head from the other’s shoulder in response, raising his eyebrows at his hyung’s almost scandalised expression.

“What?” Jiho spits out, his eyebrows furrowing. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing, hyung.” Jihoon mumbles with a perfectly innocent expression on his face. “What are you doing?”

“Oi,” Jiho stares him straight in the eyes, “Don’t be too cheeky today. We don’t want any scandals.”

Jihoon moves his head back from the other’s shoulder and rolls his eyes. Jiho was always such a killjoy.

They get to the building soon enough and Jihoon quickly makes his way out of the van, hanging close to his eldest hyung, seducing Jiho be damned. He didn’t have to be reminded to _be good_. In reality, he knows that his leader is just looking out for him and the team, but Jihoon always feels so demoralised when he hears the same spiel over and over again. He’s grown up, he doesn’t need to be constantly reminded of the past.

Whatever, Jihoon thinks with an arm around Taeil’s shoulders. He’ll try someone else.

 

The time for seducing his second victim comes just before they’re about to perform. Jaehyo is standing near the stage with a nostalgic look on his face and it takes everything in Jihoon to not coo at the scene. The emotion in his hyung’s eyes is almost too much to bear and when Jihoon goes and wraps his arms around Jaehyo’s waist, effectively trapping him in a bear hug, Jihoon knows that it’s more than just his want to seduce that made him hug his hyung.

Jaehyo jumps as soon as Jihoon wraps his arms around him but settles quickly when he realises just  _who_ it is that has their arms around him. The older man laughs a little awkwardly, resting a hand against his chest.

“You scared me,” Jaehyo says uneasily with a smile on his face.

Jihoon just shrugs and continues to hug his hyung tight against his chest. He notes how easy it is to rest his chin on the elder man’s shoulder, considering their height difference, and props his head to admire the view.

Jaehyo seems to accept the contact willingly enough, differing substantially to his onstage image that denies all member x Jaehyo contact. As such, Jihoon takes this time to really appreciate what it’s like hugging his tall hyung. But before he’s able to really enjoy it, Jaehyo turns a little in Jihoon’s tight grasp and pats one of Jihoon’s interloped palms, a wordless _let me out_.

As much as Jihoon wants to keep Jaehyo in his grasp, he acquiesces to the older man’s demands and lets him out with a shrug. Jaehyo smiles awkwardly at him, turning around and scuttling away without another word. Jihoon watches the movement in silence, cocking his head to the side when Jaehyo apologises profusely for accidentally bumping into a coordi-noona in his great haste.

“Now that was the funniest thing I’ve seen all day,” Taeil mutters from the side.

Jihoon turns to face his eldest hyung with a smile on his face. He wraps his arms around Taeil’s shoulders, effectively dragging the other against his chest, hugging him firmly.

“They don’t like my hugs,” Jihoon pouts, resting his head against Taeil’s, closing his eyes when the sweet scent of his hyung’s shampoo wafts past his nose.

“Aww,” Taeil coos from in his grasp, patting Jihoon’s hand in a soothing way unlike Jaehyo. “I like your hugs, Jihoonie.”

Jihoon continues to hold him even tighter against his chest for a few more seconds, before an impish grin creeps its way to his face. When the idea hits him, he giggles mischievously under his breath, moving his hands towards his hyung’s pecs, pinching the other’s nipples before jumping away in success.

He hears Taeil’s shriek behind him and quickly bounds away towards the dressing room before the other is able to chase him. On his way there, he sees Jaehyo sitting in one of the chairs and he suddenly remembers his plan. He pauses for a few seconds before he inwardly shrugs his shoulders.

He’ll try another hyung.

 

The next time he’s able to try his moves is when they’re adjourning for lunch. For some reason the hyungs bound together and decided that _he_ should be the one to go all the way across town to buy their food for them. Just as he was about to brace the cold journey alone, Minhyuk appeared beside him with a shrug of his shoulders and a pacifying smile on his face. Jihoon graced him with one of his own grateful smiles before they went to sit in the company van.

And as such, that’s where they are now.

Jihoon’s always been a little awkward around Minhyuk for reasons he doesn’t really know himself. His hyung is nice and is always there whenever he needs a hand, but there’s something about interacting with the other man that makes Jihoon wordless. Needless to say, Minhyuk doesn’t ever seem disheartened by the silence, nor does he seem unsettled now, looking peacefully out the window.

But that’s not what Jihoon is here for, and as he glances at Minhyuk closely through the corners of his eyes, he suddenly realises just how good looking his hyung is. Well, he has always known how good-looking the other is, but it’s only now that he truly realises just how _good-looking_ good-looking Minhyuk is.

“Hyung,” Jihoon opens his mouth, blurting the word out quickly.

Minhyuk turns away from the window to face him with a questioning look.

Jihoon’s mouth is still open, and he closes it slowly when he realises he doesn’t know what to say. It’s the stupid wordless syndrome he has around Minhyuk and he can’t help but laugh awkwardly when Minhyuk continues to look at him with a beckoning expression on his face.

“You’re very handsome, hyung,” Jihoon says softly after a while of silence.

“You are too, Jihoonie,” Minhyuk says back at him with a smile on his face.

“You did well recording today,” Jihoon says the words very offhandedly, racking his brain to think of more things he can say to the other man.

Minhyuk just smiles brighter and reaches over to pat at Jihoon’s hand that lays flat in the space between them. This movement causes Jihoon to lose his voice in his throat, his emotions filling up inside of him. Minhyuk is responding to his moves and for once it isn’t him making the first physical touch. Jihoon forces himself not to chase the other’s hands when they move away from his, trying to even out his breathing. Is it really so easy, he wonders, moving his palms back to rest gently in his lap. Surely, it isn’t, he reasons, when he catches a small smile on Minhyuk’s face.

“Jihoon, can I be honest with you?” Minhyuk asks, turning to face him with a very serious expression on his face.

Jihoon steels himself, trying to stay still in his seat. Is his hyung confessing to him or is he reading the signs wrong?

“Sure, hyung. I would like that,” he manages to get the words out.

“Well,” Minhyuk looks away, moving his hand to run through his hair. The action makes him look like a movie-star and Jihoon almost feels the need to avert his eyes to maintain his purity.

“I kinda like someone and I need your advice,” Minhyuk gets the words out and it takes everything in Jihoon not to flinch in anticipation.

Jihoon nods briskly, his heart thumping firmly in his chest. He links his hands together and smiles encouragingly at the other.

“What do you need help with?” Jihoon stumbles through the words.

“I don’t really know how to confess to him— _her_ , her.” It’s Minhyuk who messes up this time and Jihoon watches the pink blush that colours the older man’s face with avid interest. “Fuck.”

Minhyuk groans and rests his face in the palms of his hands in embarrassment. “You weren’t supposed to hear that.”

“Don’t worry, hyung,” Jihoon consoles softly, reaching over to gently rub at Minhyuk’s shoulder. “You know me, I don’t judge.”

The older man hums, his face still buried deep in his palms. “I think maybe subconsciously I knew that and wanted to confess.”

The words come out all jumbled and messy, muffled by his hands. Jihoon continues to rub at the other’s shoulder, his heartbeat erratic.

“Confess what?” Jihoon manages to somehow choke out. He removes his shaking hand from the sighing man’s shoulder, resting it in his lap.

“Well…” Minhyuk brings his head up, face scrubbed red, eyes wide. “Please, don’t tell anyone this. I swear to God, Jihoon.”

Jihoon instantly puts his palms up to placate the other. “Never, hyung.”

The older man eyeballs him for a few seconds, most probably judging for himself whether Jihoon seemed faithful enough. Jihoon assumes the other found what he was looking for when he eventually relents.

Each second makes Jihoon’s heart race in his chest, his hands feeling especially hot and tingly. He wishes more than anything that this is it, that this is the final battle. Not that he especially likes Minhyuk-hyung out of all of his hyungs, but all the same. He just can’t wait for a fuckbuddy, no matter how lewd that sounds. Nevertheless, Jihoon’s thoughts die in his head when Minhyuk opens his mouth and blurts out the following.

“I like Kwonnie.”

Jihoon takes a breath to respond but fails to find any words.

 _Oh_.

_Oh. Oh. Oh._

“Kwonnie..” Jihoon repeats after the other, staring directly into Minhyuk’s embarrassed eyes. “Yukwonnie-hyung?”

At Minhyuk’s brisk nod, Jihoon lets out a barking laugh. God, how dumb is he? He’s not really sure why he assumed the other had any misplaced feelings for him, considering how little they interact compared to _Minhyuk_ and _Yukwon_.

“Stupid…” Jihoon mutters out softly, closing his eyes. He lets out another laugh, less confused now.

“Pardon?” Minhyuk frowns and Jihoon shakes his head quickly. He doesn’t want Minhyuk getting the wrong idea.

“No, hyung. Nothing. Nothing at all...”

 

By the time they get back to the building complete with food, Jihoon had given Minhyuk several tips about getting with Yukwon. He warned him especially about the methods Minhyuk had been thinking of using. If Minhyuk did not tread gently and warily around Yukwon, he was going to get burned. That’s kinda why Jihoon had been leaving the other for later. He didn’t want to accidentally step on the sleeping tiger’s tail without having any sort of protection. Jihoon wasn’t an idiot, if anything, he’d consider himself relatively perceptive if he didn’t count this whole _Minhyuk liking Yukwon instead of him_ business.

He rolls back into the building with a bucket full of _jjajangmyeon_ and _tteokbokki_ and he dumps it on one of the benches, stretching his shoulders to ease the discomfort of their long journey. When he opens his eyes, Taeil is in front of him with a small smile on his face, looking over the food with great interest.

Jihoon smiles brightly at the other man, left eye closing in response as he continues to stretch his arm tightly behind the back of his head.

“Kyunggie said to Jiho that his hair looked stupid and is now fearing for his life.” Taeil dispatches the latest group goss immediately, opening one of the plastic bowls of tteokbokki as he does so.

Jihoon watches the steam rise from the bowl and fog up the smaller man’s glasses, chuckling slightly when his brain gives him imagery of Taeil in a _Silent Hill_ game.

“That was kinda stupid of Kyunggie-hyung,” Jihoon responds absentmindedly, watching the other crack open a pair of disposable wooden chopsticks to pick one of the sauce-covered rice cakes. “He knows how defensive Jiho-hyung is about his hair.”

Taeil hums in agreement but Jihoon knows his attention is now fully on the bowl of steaming tteokbokki. As Taeil picks up one rice cake with his chopsticks, Jihoon gets the urge to fuck with his hyung. And as a scheming man of his word, Jihoon does so by leaning over towards Taeil’s chopsticks. He knows his face is dangerously close to Taeil’s but the distance doesn’t bother him in the slightest. Rather, it only serves to excite him further as he wraps his lips around the rice cake and slurps the delicious morsel away from the other’s chopsticks, effectively stealing it from his hyung.

When Jihoon leans back, he only partly notices the shocked look on Taeil’s face, feeling way too proud over his own achievement for his own good. Eventually, Taeil regains proper mentality and he hits Jihoon on the shoulder, scolding him for stealing his piece.

Jihoon just laughs maniacally in response, rubbing Taeil’s fluffy hair. His hyung is so cute.

 

The rest of the day goes by pretty quickly without Jihoon having any real chance to think about furthering his mission. He knows that he can’t exactly try to get with Yukwon now with Minhyuk revealing his feelings and all. He doesn’t feel particularly sad about this, more happy knowing that Minhyuk trusted him enough to tell him about his feelings. All in all, it’s not really that bad, he still has a few more members left if his maths is correct.

And his maths is correct, Jihoon realises when he catches Park Kyung gazing out the window. They had all arrived at the dorm, bar busy man Jiho, tired as heck after a gruelling day performing and recording. As soon as they made it back, Taeil and Jaehyo had rushed to get a headstart on showering while Yukwon disappeared somewhere with Minhyuk on his tail.

Right now it’s just him and Kyung waiting for their turn to have a shower and as they wait together in front of the TV, Jihoon decides to put his plan into motion. The two of them are sitting together on the couch with Kyung on one end and Jihoon on the other. The couch itself isn’t big enough to cover Jihoon’s whole body, but he decides it’s time to test the limits when he pretends to stretch his arms over his head and falls back over the couch, landing directly over Kyung’s lap.

“Oof,” Kyung flinches at the sudden movement, resting a hand over Jihoon’s arm and patting the skin there to lightly reprimand him. “Gentle, Jihoonie.”

Jihoon turns his body and looks up from his position to stare at Kyung’s face.

“Sorry hyung,” Jihoon smiles at him, resting on his elbows. He looks back down at the place he was resting his head before and only just realises how close his head was to Kyung’s cock.

The thought shocks him even though he realises that in the grand scheme of things he’s been trying his hardest the whole day for this very result. But now that he’s here, in this position with his head near Kyung’s cock, he pauses. It’s stupid because in reality, Kyung hasn’t done anything that would warrant this sort of reaction. All Kyung is doing is watching TV. _Jihoon_ is the one with his head near the other's thighs, having lusty thoughts about mouthing Kyung’s cock through the thin material of his pants.

“Jihoon. What are you doing.” Kyung’s voice makes its way past Jihoon’s hazy disposition and it’s only then that he realises what he’s doing.

Jihoon’s face has somehow moved against his own will (or completely in line with his own will, who knows) to rest on the soft flesh of Kyung’s thigh. His lips are only a few centimetres away from the gentle bulge of Kyung’s cock, way too close for comfort.

“Uhhh,” Jihoon gulps, the motion causing him to lick his lips in wariness. He accidentally looks up at Kyung when he does this, and his eyes go wide when he catches the other zeroing in on his most likely wet lips.

“Jihoon,” Kyung breathes out, and that’s all the time Jihoon gets before he’s pinned to the back of the couch with the other on top of him.

Kyung attacks his mouth fiercely, almost ferocious in his intensity and Jihoon can only moan. The younger catches himself and he responds almost immediately, planting his hands on the curve of Kyung’s hips before sliding them over to caress the swell of the older man’s ass.

Jihoon presses himself closer to Kyung, tracing his knee up the other’s thigh, outlining the hardening bulge with interest. He hears Kyung let out a soft pitched moan when he repeats the action, and that gets Jihoon hard. Wanting. He likes Kyung’s moans, and Jihoon quickly realises he wants to hear it again, but this time _louder_. So, Jihoon grabs him by the shoulders and flips the other over in one quick moment, now with him on the top.

The change in position causes them to break away from each other for a few seconds and Jihoon looks at the other’s flushed face with a heavy gaze.

“Jihoon,” Kyung breathes out, his chest heaving. “What are we doing?”

Jihoon pushes him back down, seizing his mouth once more, manoeuvring his hips to fit in between Kyung’s. With haste, he grabs Kyung’s button down shirt and pops open the top four buttons, his eyes widening eagerly at the sudden expanse of skin. Jihoon presses his cock to slide against the thick heat of Kyung and receives a louder moan, a decibel he quickly realises he prefers. He’s just about to thrust once more into Kyung’s clothed erection before Kyung breaks away from his lips, his own flushed and wet.

“Jihoon,” Kyung half moans out and Jihoon is ready to capture those lips again but Kyung denies him by turning his head to the side.

Jihoon pouts, trailing his lips down Kyung’s neck and shoulder, and he presses a wet kiss into the other’s protruding clavicle.

“Hyung,” he whines, wanting. 

“What are we doing?” Kyung tries again as Jihoon rests his head in crook of his neck like a baby animal.

“Something naughty if you don’t keep stopping me,” Jihoon grumbles, unhappy. He doesn’t want Kyung to keep thinking about all the consequences of their actions. He’s hard, Kyung’s hard, can’t they just get rid of their problems first before they talk about the meaning behind it?

“I would like to, but what about Taeil?” Kyung questions as he slings an arm around Jihoon’s waist. He’s tapping away at Jihoon’s hip and while Jihoon is so eager to continue, the sudden mention of the eldest hyung has him confused.

“What about Taeil?” Jihoon’s eyebrows furrow, and he turns his face to press his lips to the other’s jaw.

However, Jihoon severely underestimated the summoning effect his words seem to have and just before Kyung is able to continue, their eldest hyung bounds into the room.

“Jihoonie! The shower’s ready! Better take it before Ky—” Taeil stops dead when he enters, his face fresh from the shower.

Jihoon freezes at the sight of his hyung, knowing instantly that the other is taking in the whole scene with wide eyes. He knows that he looks guilty considering the compromising position he’s in with Kyung. Jihoon can’t pawn this off as simple fanservice, what with the way Kyung’s shirt is half off his body and Jihoon’s lips against Kyung’s jaw.

Taeil continues to stare at them with the most shocked expression on his face, and Jihoon scrambles away from Kyung feeling guilty in a way that he doesn’t really understand.

“Taeil.” Kyung says, quickly wrapping his shirt to cover his body.

Taeil flips his gaze away from Jihoon to stare at Kyung and he opens his mouth to respond. But apparently all coherent thought has left his head and instead Taeil closes his mouth and walks away, not without sending Jihoon a lasting glance.

It’s safe to say that Jihoon doesn’t know much about the meanings behind a lot of Taeil’s glances, but this time he thinks he understands. There’s no way he could misinterpret the devastated, almost _destroyed_ look that Taeil just threw him, and all it has him do is scramble away from the couch, eager to make it up to his hyung.

But Kyung stops him with a hand on his wrist, holding him back.

“Jihoon, wait.” Kyung licks his lips, grip strong. “You should let him cool down.”

Jihoon wants to rolls his eyes, because he _knows_ Taeil and Taeil does not cool down. If Jihoon does not apologise, then he’s not getting forgiven. It’s pretty much as simple as that. So, Jihoon fervently shakes his head because _he’s_ the one closest to Taeil in the group. He’s the one that knows how Taeil is.

“I need to apologise.” Jihoon pulls at Kyung’s tight grip, waiting for the other to release him.

Kyung doesn’t release him, nor does he ease up. He’s staring at Jihoon with an extremely serious expression on his face that Jihoon would ordinarily find amusing, but as now is not the time for simple jokes, he waits for the other to continue.

“Do you know what just happened?” Kyung asks, lengthening his words. The extent that Kyung is going to, to make sure Jihoon understands has him feeling weird.

Immediately, Jihoon realises that Kyung is referring to something more than what was just on the surface.

“What do you mean?” Jihoon frowns, facing the other.

As soon as he responds, Kyung releases his hand. For a second, Jihoon feels the urge to bolt, to apologise to Taeil as quickly as he can, but he steels himself. The fact that Kyung is so serious is a matter in and of itself, and Jihoon wants to make sure he’s not missing something first.

However, instead of steering their conversation around Taeil, Kyung changes the topic.

“Why’d you seduce me, Jihoon?”

Jihoon drops his gaze, his cheeks heating up in response. Usually, Jihoon would classify himself as a pretty nonchalant kind of person. Except now that Kyung is asking him specifically _what’s the deal, Jihoon,_ he’s pretty embarrassed.

“Was horny,” Jihoon mutters out after an especially long pause. He doesn’t dare lift his gaze from the carpet considering how much he’s embarrassed right now. But much to Jihoon’s surprise, Kyung doesn’t laugh. Heck, he doesn’t say _anything_ at all, and that’s enough to gain Jihoon’s attention because when does Kyung ever shut up? So Jihoon looks up to gauge the other’s reaction, observing an overly curious expression on Kyung’s face.

“Why’d you choose me?” Kyung asks later after he seemingly digests Jihoon’s answer. “I’m flattered and all, but… yeah.”

There are a few things running through Jihoon’s head right now, like the fact that he’s embarrassed to hell and back. He's also questioning whether this conversation is worth the time he should be using to leave and apologise to Taeil, because how is this helping at all? But, Jihoon decides to trust Kyung, which is something he never thought he’d ever say let alone sincerely _think_ and stays put, answering the other’s questions as honestly as possible.

“Tried it with the other members, but you were the only one to…” Jihoon waves his hands, struggling to find the correct word. “… Respond.”

Kyung’s eyebrows fly up at that, like the fact that the maknae actually having sexual urges for their members is something scandalous. Which it really is, now that Jihoon thinks about it.

“You tried it with everyone?” Kyung’s head moves forward, his eyes wide. “Like with everyone, everyone?”

Jihoon reaches a hand over to scratch at the back of his head, knowing his ears are probably flaming red in embarrassment. Why did he think it was a good idea to tell _Kyung_ of all people.

“Not _everyone_.” He mumbles out.

Unfortunately, Jihoon dares to glance at the other, immediately regretting the whole decision when he catches the almost enthralled look on the older man’s face.

“Then who?” Kyung asks swiftly, eager to get the details out. “Jiho? Minhyuk?... Taeil? Did Taeil reject you?”

The way that Kyung focuses on Taeil does not escape Jihoon attention and he’s interested to find out why the other keeps zeroing in on their eldest hyung.

“Jiho, Jaehyo and Minhyuk.” Jihoon ticks off the list in his head, “Then you.”

Kyung sits back at that, hitting the leather of the chair, muttering out a soft ‘ahh’. He cocks his head to the side and questions: “Why not Taeil?”

“Why do you keep mentioning Taeil out of everyone?” Jihoon replies in turn, his eyebrows lifting. He realises that the conversation started because of the small man’s _interference_ , if he could call it that, but the interest Kyung has in said man unsettles Jihoon.

“Answer the question first,” Kyung shakes his head.

“I don’t know okay,” Jihoon mutters. His head is starting to hurt, and he equates it to Kyung’s incessant questioning.

Kyung hums, “So, you don’t have a crush on Taeil?”

Jihoon’s first reaction is to clam up and deny it immediately. Where did Kyung even come up with that? But he stops himself from reacting without thinking, and slows himself down to really go over the situation. In reality, he’s already confessed to attempting to seduce the members, so a crush on one of them wouldn’t really make anything worse.

But the real question is, does he have a crush on Taeil? He’s heard the stories about them, heard about the fanfiction written, but can he imagine being in a relationship with the older man? Surprisingly, the idea interests him and the more he thinks about it, the more he likes the idea.

It’s somewhat bizarre that he’s never really considered the possibility of what a long term relationship with Taeil would be like, but now that he’s thinking about it, he thinks he’d really like it. He’s gone through the rest of the members, and really the only person who’s there for him, who’s _always_ there for him is Taeil. Even today, whenever Jihoon failed with one of the members, Taeil had been there for him. Always there with a positive attitude. Jihoon loves their friendship and the way the smaller man is always smiling at him. It gives him strength and it truly invigorates him.

Taeil is always there for him, how has he never even _thought_ of this possibility before? He was so eager to go and jump in bed with the other but he’s never even thought that there was maybe something there for them that’s outside the realm of a simple taketh and fucketh relationship?

Now that he’s thinking about it, he can’t stop imagining what it would be like. He enjoys Taeil’s company the most, their current relationship being the easiest relationship Jihoon’s ever had in his life. They fit together so well, like two peas in a pod and Jihoon is fascinated with the idea of what being with his hyung would be like.

Although he had initially wanted a sexual relationship, he never expected any of the hyungs to want something long-lasting let alone, romantic. This whole mission that Jihoon’s on was supposed to be a simple, _I’ll help you if you help me_ , kind of deal. Simple fuckbuddies for the lack of a better term. Even when Minhyuk was going to confess, Jihoon hadn’t really imagined what it would’ve been like if that confession was actually meant for Jihoon. 

“Even if I did, it’s not like he… would…” Jihoon trails off when he sees the stupefying look on Kyung’s face.

“Really?” His tone sounds so incredulous borderline astonished. “Don’t be an idiot.”

“What?” Jihoon hates being out of the loop. He knows he isn’t the smartest person in their group, but the way his hyungs make fun of him isn’t exactly funny all the time.

“Jihoon,” Kyung says exasperated. “I think there’s a reason why Taeil ran out of this room looking like his favourite fish just died.”

It takes Jihoon a few seconds but when he gets it, he _gets it_.

“He likes me?”

“Bingo bango.” Kyung claps his hands together. “I think he’s got it.”

Jihoon has half the urge to feel insulted by Kyung’s mocking, but most of his attention is elsewhere. And by elsewhere, it’s on the fact that _Taeil fucking likes him what the fuck_.

There’s excitement running through Jihoon’s veins now at the thought of Taeil liking him, of the thought of them together and finally figuring out what _being_ with Taeil would be like. And although he’s only just had this sudden revelation, it all suddenly makes so much sense.

Why did he think that anyone but Taeil would be okay with him? Now that he’s thinking about it, no one else would be as good for him as Taeil. It’s almost insulting to think that any of the other members held a candle to his eldest hyung.

But if Taeil likes him, that means…

“He saw us together,” Jihoon realises, his breath catching.

He looks at Kyung who affirms his terrible suspicions with a sharp nod.

Taeil had walked in on him and Kyung. Of all the people he could’ve been seen with, it was Kyung. Well, Jihoon doesn’t really know if it mattered who Taeil saw him with but all the same, he saw him with Kyung.

“I need to apologise,” Jihoon blurts out, running a hand through his hair. The sudden realisation of his feelings and consequently Taeil’s feelings is making him dizzy. He needs to sit down. “You can’t stop me.”

He aims the last thought at Kyung and any interference the other might make this time. However, Kyung just shakes his head.

“I was just stopping you because you are dense and didn’t realise why he was so sad.”

Huh, Jihoon thinks. Kyung may be slippery and a downright bastard at times, but maybe he isn’t too bad.

Giving the other one last nod, Jihoon stands to make his way to Taeil’s bedroom.

“Hey, Jihoon.” Kyung calls out just before Jihoon walks off, “Good luck, okay? And if… things turn sour. I’m here, if you know what I mean.”

Jihoon has half the urge to call the other a sleaze, but smiles at him gratefully when he realises that the other is just trying to be nice in his own weird way. Considering the fact that Jihoon had come for sex anyway, he knows he doesn’t really have any authority to call him anything.  

“Thanks, hyung.”

 

Jihoon can’t put into words just how much he’s nervous right now. He wants to burst into Taeil’s room and apologise, but he knows that without a game plan, he’s only going to make things worse. He isn’t the most insightful member out of the group and his on the spot skills are pretty terrible if he can say so himself. Maybe his mind will cooperate with him today, who really knows? But is it worth the risk, he wonders. How can he trust that he won’t just shrivel up on the spot and ruin all his chances anyway?

He’s pacing outside of Taeil’s door for a good few minutes or so, wondering what to say when Jaehyo walks past him.

“What are you doing?” The older man asks absentmindedly. “He angry at you?”

“Something like that,” Jihoon responds with a fake grin.

Jaehyo doesn’t seem to recognise the tense atmosphere and continues to walk past with a simple hum of acknowledgement.

Once Jihoon is left to his own pacing once again, he goes over all the material in his head. Unfortunately for him, he can’t think of anything and all he feels is the urge to just bash his head on the door.  

It’s stupid because it’s _Taeil_ , the man he’s been infatuated with for years now. If only he realised it sooner.

He stops pacing when he thinks about whether he really wants this though. He had only just figured out his feelings, maybe he should give himself time to really figure out what he wants?

That thought is casted away almost instantly when Jihoon realises that he’s never been so sure about something in his life. This is something that he should’ve known and he wonders from Kyung’s reaction whether the others had known about his feelings before he did himself. Is that why no one had responded to him? Because they thought he was practically already with Taeil?

He chuckles a little when he realises that he’s probably being narcissistic by assuming that’s the only reason why the others didn’t want to get with him.

Nonetheless, even if that was a reason, does that mean that Taeil has just been waiting for Jihoon? And now he’s gone and fucked it all up because he was horny?

“Fuck,” Jihoon whispers, finally hitting his forehead on the door of Taeil’s room.

He has to do something. He can’t just wait outside, feeling even worse as he does so. Jihoon needs to take control and apologise, even if he doesn’t know what to say.

So, that’s what Jihoon does and he knocks on the door twice with a nervousness that he’s sure is palpable. He twists the knob and takes a final breath of good luck before pushing himself inside.

When Jihoon enters the room, Taeil’s lying on his bed with his phone in hand. As soon as he sees Jihoon, he bolts up and hides the phone behind his back.

“Jihoon,” he breathes out, seemingly not expecting the younger’s entry.

“Hi hyung,” Jihoon says awkwardly, rubbing the back of his elbow.

The atmosphere is almost as awkward as Jihoon thought it would be and just as he imagined it, all words escape him. Taeil continues to sit on the bed, waiting for him to make the first move.

“Hyung… what you walked in on…” Jihoon starts, thinking back to what happened only moments before. “I…”

He can’t find the words to express his feelings and he looks towards Taeil, hoping the other will recognise his pleading look for the apology it is.

“Are you trying to apologise?” Taeil asks, voice steady. To his credit, he looks mostly unaffected by the whole situation but Jihoon knows his hyung. He’s spent a lot of time with him, and he knows that most of his expression is a simple mask.

“Yes,” Jihoon nods his head quickly.

Taeil sits up further on the bed, running a hand through his hair. He looks tired and Jihoon feels a burst of pain travel through him at the thought that he’s the one who caused his hyung this discomfort. Jihoon squashes the urge he has inside of him to go towards Taeil and hug him for all he’s worth and continues to stand awkwardly by the door. He doesn’t want to push his boundaries.

“Why are you apologising? If you want Kyung, you can have him.” Taeil responds with a shrug of his shoulders, trying to maintain his image.

Shaking his head quickly to appease the other, Jihoon protests.

“I don’t want Kyunggie. I don’t want him, I want…” His sentence trails off and he looks towards the window, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

“Jihoon,” Taeil quips, not unkindly. “I saw you. How can you just lie to my face like that?”

The older man’s face changes, contorting in pain, obviously hurt at the thought that Jihoon would lie to him so easily.

“No, hyung, no!” Jihoon pleads, linking his hands together. “That’s not it! I didn’t. I mean, I did but…”

“Why are you here, Jihoon?” Taeil cuts him off, seemingly done with the conversation.

“Because I like you, hyung,” The younger man blurts out all of a sudden. “I think I like you at least, I don’t really know. I don’t know why I don’t think of these things like I always need someone to suggest to me before I’m able to even think of the possibility and I just wish that someone told me before, 'cause this has all gone to shit and I… I just really like you, hyung.”

He had closed his eyes partway through his spiel, not wanting to see the other’s reaction. Except, Taeil doesn’t respond, so he opens his eyes not wanting to feel like an idiot today.

Taeil looks shocked or more, surprised, for the lack of a better word. With his mouth dropped open, eyes wide, Jihoon would ordinarily laugh at his hyung’s expression but not today.

He shuffles a little closer towards the other, the distance between them making him feel unsure. It’s a little disorienting being so far from the hyung he usually has wrapped up in his arms, and when he sees the distance closing, the familiarity that comes from being close to Taeil comforts him.

Jihoon takes a few more steps, and before he knows it, the tips of his toes are already hitting the wooden curb of the bedframe. Taeil does not flinch at the sight of Jihoon now so suddenly close to him, and it’s this that makes the younger slightly worried. His hyung is still staring at the door with a completely expressionless look on his face. So, Jihoon moves to sit near him, his weight causing the bed to dip. It’s this physical response that shocks Taeil out of his reverie and he turns towards the younger man instantly.

Anger is the first emotion that Jihoon notices on the other’s face, slowly noticing slight hints of sadness and sorrow behind the surface.

“What are you fucking about, Jihoon?” Taeil growls angrily, his eyebrows furrowing. He raises a hand out like he’s ready to hit the younger man, but pulls it back. “You like me? Are you trying to fuck with me now?”

He stands up after this, wishing to gain control over the situation. Jihoon continues to sit, wanting to give the other at least some modicum of power.

“Hyung…” Jihoon breathes out, deeply unnerved by his usually happy and passive hyung’s anger.

“How could you say that to me? You like me?” Taeil jeers, his hands clenched into fists. “Why the fuck were you with Kyung then?”

“Hyung…” Jihoon cowers in a little, knowing fully well that he’s the one responsible for this situation. It hurts that Taeil is yelling at him like this, but it hurts even more that he’s the one that’s allowed Taeil to feel this way.

“Huh? Jihoon? What.” Taeil almost spits the words out, his anger compounding. Turning towards the dressing table, he hits the wooden compartment in spite.

Jihoon jumps at the sound, twisting his palms together. He knows that Taeil won’t ever hurt him but he’s still a bit scared by the other’s unpredictable backlash. He doesn’t really know what Taeil’s capable of doing.

“You’re just trying to fuck with me, aren’t you? You know about my feelings and now you just want to rub it in my face.” Taeil turns back to him, hissing the words out.

“No, I don’t.” Jihoon shakes his head immediately. Out of everything, this is the one thing he’s sure about and he wants to make sure that Taeil certainly knows it too.

The adrenaline that had spurred him to burst into the room had dissipated upon seeing Taeil’s heartbroken expression, and now all he feels is a mix of regret and despair.

“Then what?” Taeil gasps, raising a fist in the air.

“I don’t really understand my feelings, but I like you hyung. I didn’t realise it until just before,” Jihoon says as sincerely as possible. He’s still a little unsure about the gravity of his feelings, having only really _realised_ everything moments before. However, he _knows_ there’s something there, if the warmth that fuses in his stomach at the thought of his hyung says anything. It definitely keys him in about his non-platonic feelings.

Taeil looks at him deeply, his gaze piercing. It unnerves Jihoon a little to see Taeil like this, used to the other being happy and bubbly at the worst of times. He wishes Taeil could look inside his mind, to see what really happened. When he thinks about it in his head, he understands where the other is coming from and realises that the whole situation seems really unlikely.

But nevertheless, it was true.

“Hyung,” Jihoon almost begs, wanting the other to see the sincerity in his gaze. “I wouldn’t ever play with your feelings like that without knowing. I’m really sorry that you thought that.”

He moves forward, the nervousness compounding in his stomach. Jihoon almost feels sick as he reaches out and grabs Taeil’s small palm, relaxing the other’s fingers from the tight fist they maintained only moments ago. Taeil doesn’t retract his fingers and Jihoon considers this a victory, palming the other and soothing him in the most basic way possible.

His gaze is transfixed on their hands together, from Jihoon’s especially large fingers to Taeil’s slightly chubby ones. It’s fascinating to see the differences and as Jihoon continues to soothe the other, he links their hands together and brings his head up to catch the older man’s gaze.

The previous fire he had seen in Taeil’s eyes has dissipated and the urge to hug him has Jihoon up in arms. He wants to comfort Taeil, to let out a slew of apologies, to kiss him on the head. But Jihoon stops himself. He doesn’t want to rush things and so he continues to hold Taeil’s hands in his own larger grip, rubbing softly at the smooth skin.

His eyes catch the older man’s gaze and he stares into them, hoping his emotions are lain bare for the other to see. He wants to give Taeil transparency, to make sure he knows that Jihoon isn’t just playing him. The thought of playing with his hyung’s feelings hurts him. He can’t even imagine being able to do that, being able to be so cruel-hearted as to leave the small man in the dust.

“I’m sorry, hyung,” Jihoon whispers out, staring into Taeil’s glasses-less eyes. His hyung has very pretty eyes, he thinks. “Everything with Kyung was a mistake, please forgive me.”

Taeil stares at him for a few more seconds, before his head dips downwards granting him a minute nod. Jihoon lets out a small smile, his heart mending itself back together at the sight of his hyung trusting him.

Seconds later, Jihoon is brought into a hug and before he’s able to do anything, he feels the weight of Taeil’s head against his chest. Not that he wants to do anything else but hug his hyung, he thinks, immediately wrapping his lanky arms around Taeil’s body.

It’s different, he now finds, hugging his hyung with these new feelings. He’s focused on everything now. From Taeil’s slow breaths to his hypnotic pumping heartbeat, Jihoon notices it all. He rests his cheek on the top of Taeil’s head and he breathes the scent in deeply, the faint fragrance of shampoo wafting past him.

“I like you too, Jihoonie,” Taeil confesses, his face buried in the crook of Jihoon’s neck and shoulder.

Jihoon smiles at that and wraps his arms around the other even tighter, the warmth in his stomach compounding tenfold. His hyung’s confession makes him feel on top of the world, and it takes everything within him to stop himself from laughing out loud in happiness. He doesn’t want to ruin the mood.  

He’s sure that when he really thinks about the situation, he’ll realise just how bizarre it all is. From his want to seduce all his hyungs to his want to have only one hyung, it all occurred within the span of a single day.

And as Jihoon lands a soft, long-lasting kiss on Taeil’s forehead, he’s thankful for everything regardless.

 

Later, when Taeil grabs his face and delivers the hottest, wettest and most passionate kiss of Jihoon’s life, he’s pretty sure he gets an insight into what sex with his hyung would be like. And if Jihoon is honest, he absolutely cannot wait.

 

~tbc


End file.
